<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>在战争和爱情里，一切都是公平的 All's Fair in Love and War by itsaLy1agreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132255">在战争和爱情里，一切都是公平的 All's Fair in Love and War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaLy1agreen/pseuds/itsaLy1agreen'>itsaLy1agreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, First Wizarding War background, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:36:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaLy1agreen/pseuds/itsaLy1agreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>巫师一战背景下的麻瓜AU。两个伤员未说出口的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Jily - Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>在战争和爱情里，一切都是公平的 All's Fair in Love and War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这里给人的印象是，从来就没有发生过战斗。”将军说，“只有那些咖啡色的母牛在这儿放牧过。”</p><p>《亡军的将领》，伊斯梅尔·卡达莱</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>夜晚的戈德里克山谷与任何一座小村落无异，零星的光芒缀点街巷，空气中飘着混杂的味道——谁家煮烂的南瓜粥，过路姑娘们甜丝丝的香水，开了窗的阁楼尘螨飞扬的旧书。街上人不多，鞋后跟笃笃敲着地板，偶尔停下互相寒暄几句。</p><p>当下是夏天，潮湿的西风缓缓爬进村子，钻进人们的头发，于是好几只手自然地举起，无意识地将指头顺进发丝揉了揉。趴在酒馆门口的狗垂头丧气耷拉着头，当来客茶褐色的皮鞋头几乎要伸到鼻尖的时候，才舍得半抬起脑袋懒洋洋地叫一嗓子，尔后又低伏下身，眯缝眼睛似乎又陷入半梦半醒。男人的脚步迟疑片刻。他弯下腰，探手轻轻揉了揉大狗毛茸茸的脑袋；它从喉咙里发出一串低沉的呜咽，眼睛完全闭上了，偏着头蹭了蹭男人的掌心，最后恢复了起初没精打采的样子。</p><p>莱姆斯·卢平叹了口气，直起身推开酒馆的门，压低帽檐挤进室内。</p><p>人不多：尽是穿着灰褐色调衣服的，头发也呈灰褐色调，三三两两分布在屋里各处，跟前无一例外摆着上了年纪的酒瓶和一碟色泽暗淡的干面包。他倒是能迅速混进这一片人中央——用他杂着白色的褐发和一身卸不下的倦意，旧长袍缝缝补补，一股陈了十几年的羊皮纸气息。他在吧台前站定，摸出钱包，示意要一瓶麦芽威士忌，伸出的手微微发抖，仿佛这一个动作便要了他所有的力气。</p><p>吧台后的女人默不作声地把威士忌推给他，跟着还有一盘干面包。“不了，我带走。”他摇摇头，把威士忌瓶子裹进长袍。女人一言不发抽出一只袋子，动作熟练地装好盘中的干面包，然后递给他。她眼窝深陷，目光不容置疑在叫他带走。莱姆斯道了谢接过袋子，这时迟钝地意识到对方是个哑巴。</p><p>她转过身去忙别的了，姜黄色的长发在身后梳成一股粗大的麻花辫，头绳中央系着一块褪色的碎花丝帕。他盯着她不过一瞬，回过头，拨开酒馆里黏滞的空气走出门。台阶上的黑狗仍旧一动不动，只有尾巴还不时摇晃证明自己活着。</p><p>莱姆斯揣着酒瓶慢吞吞地朝道路尽头走。周围小商铺的灯基本都亮着，店口有时趴着懒洋洋的小动物，更多时候只有陈旧的木制招牌，或者三两醉汉歪在墙角，脸喝得通红，嘴里念念叨叨。</p><p>十几年了，他想，这条街和他记忆中一模一样，除却岁月染上的苔痕与霉斑。</p><p>——路的尽头是墓园。</p><p> </p><p>他尚未毕业的时候，战争的阴影已然在所有人心神不定的祷告中蔓延。一毕业他就参军了，跟着队伍在幽深的丛林里屡次冲锋作战。他落下不少伤，几次被人从担架上抬着回来，最重的那次所有人都以为他必死无疑。</p><p>他被送到戈德里克山谷的临时医院。一间病房里塞着七八个人，全是伤重的士兵，清醒的时候便呲牙咧嘴地互开玩笑。</p><p>他在这里认识了西里斯·布莱克——比他年长了几个月，一条胳膊打着石膏，腰上缠着厚厚的绷带，一头漂亮的黑色卷发，笑起来总露出尖尖的虎牙。这家伙据说为了保护一张照片，在撤退的时候迟了一步，然后就给送到医院了；他刚从担架上下来的时候神智清醒，甚至还跟上来处理伤口的小护士们调情。这只是病房里其他人告诉莱姆斯的，而他对最后一点深信不疑：西里斯非常受姑娘们——在这种情况下，就是那些护士——欢迎；她们在他胳膊的石膏上涂涂画画，写自己的名字，他就半仰躺在床上称赞她们的美貌，偶尔用没被炸伤的那只手揉揉她们的乱发。</p><p>莱姆斯没心思跟护士们打成一片；他连同屋的病友都不想认识。他心急火燎地想回去参加战斗，成天问最多的问题就是什么时候能出院。别心急，年轻人。医生的回答一成不变，到后来连回答都懒了，干脆只是摆摆手，一副叫他死了这条心的架势。</p><p>“干嘛急着回去？”有一天西里斯问他。他们那时候还不熟悉，他对邻床这位病友的了解停留在“为了照片住院的花花公子”。他瞥了黑发男人一眼，并不准备回答。</p><p>“好嘛。别老是苦着脸。住院也没那么坏嘛。”西里斯接着说，“嘿，莱姆斯，明天我朋友要来看我，没准他有办法给你搞到轮椅，这样我们就可以溜出去在街上逛了。”</p><p>“我为什么要和你去街上逛？”</p><p>黑发男人迟疑了一会儿。“呃，因为我很火辣，这儿所有的人都想跟我出去逛。”他信誓旦旦地说，“我指的是所有人，不仅仅是护士们。”</p><p>“我就不想。”莱姆斯生硬地回答。</p><p>“噢，甜心，那是因为你还没跟我出去逛过。”西里斯举起那条石膏胳膊，“拜托，莱姆斯，出门逛一逛对你有好处。”</p><p>莱姆斯翻过身不想搭理他。西里斯仍旧絮絮叨叨讲着他准备出去兜风的宏伟计划，最后声音小了下去。莱姆斯忍不住转过身，发现他睡着了。</p><p>第二天果然有人来看望西里斯。莱姆斯睁开眼就听见隔壁床吃吃的笑声；他半侧过身子，西里斯的床边站着一个戴眼镜的年轻人，头发乱得就像刚从战壕里打了滚爬出来。“噢！早上好，卢平先生！”西里斯歪过脑袋朝他打招呼，“这是詹姆。詹姆·波特。他能给你搞到轮椅。”</p><p>“早上好，我不需要轮椅。——很高兴认识你，波特先生。”</p><p>詹姆·波特转过身向他挥挥手。“叫我詹姆。很高兴认识你，卢平先生。我可以叫你莱姆斯吗？”</p><p>他真的搞到了一台轮椅。护士们推着它进屋喊莱姆斯名字的时候，他简直不敢相信西里斯居然骗她们说自己想出去呼吸新鲜空气。“你真的很混蛋，西里斯·布莱克。”护士们扶着他坐上轮椅，他恼火地瞪着歪在床上咯咯傻笑的黑发男人。“拜托，莱姆斯！你显然需要四处走走。你太压抑了。”他冲他挤挤眼睛，接着从床上晃晃悠悠地下来，詹姆搀着他换上鞋。</p><p>他们一起出了病房。这还是莱姆斯在这里住下以后第一次离开医院——他们没有走得很远，因为推着轮椅的护士警告般的目光把詹姆和西里斯小小地吓退了，也因为西里斯·布莱克显然没法走太远；他时不时需要停下来好好喘上几口气，有时詹姆几乎得完全支着他。</p><p>莱姆斯不得不承认自己很好奇——究竟是什么照片能让西里斯就算丢掉半条命也得护着？也许是他的女友——未婚妻——妻子，但他看着并不像那种……有女友或者未婚妻的人。他和所有人调情，他甚至和自己邻床的病友调情。或许是他的母亲？——不会；他无意中听见过护士们窃窃私语地说着布莱克老夫人和她儿子是如何非常难看地撕破脸皮，西里斯如何痛恨他的家族，他的家族又如何以他为耻。</p><p>他的思路被詹姆的声音打断了：“我和莉莉决定下个月就结婚。”</p><p>“我要当你孩子的教父。”西里斯马上说，“我还要当你的伴郎。我保证我下个月就重新活蹦乱跳了。我可不能让新郎搀着，伊万斯会杀了我的。”</p><p>“莉莉是谁？”他脱口而出，随即意识到这个问题有些不礼貌，尴尬地别过头支支吾吾，“呃……我的意思是……我不……”</p><p>“莉莉·伊万斯，”西里斯庄严地说，示意詹姆把他扶到莱姆斯正前方，然后低下头严肃地看着他，“这个世界上最漂亮、最迷人、最聪明、最火辣的——别敲我脑袋！——红发姑娘。莱姆斯，你要是愿意，我今晚就可以给你讲詹姆·波特是如何追求她——我说了别敲我脑袋！——并且终于让她单膝跪地求婚——对不起，终于单膝跪地向她求婚——的故事。”</p><p>“噢，所以她是你的未婚妻，”莱姆斯觉得自己听着像个白痴，“祝贺你们！”</p><p>“你也可以来我们的婚礼。”詹姆伸手揉了揉自己的乱发，“呃，你可以和西里斯一起来。”</p><p>我不想和这家伙一起来。莱姆斯仰头看着满脸期待的黑发男人——“好吧，我和他一起来，假如我们的医生同意。”</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上他不得不耐着性子听西里斯·布莱克兴奋地唠叨詹姆·波特和莉莉·伊万斯的恋爱史。他确定西里斯讲任何事情他都不想听，但很快发现自己居然听得津津有味。这当然不是因为这家伙讲得好！只是他们的故事有趣罢了。莉莉·伊万斯原先也在前线战斗，最近刚被调到后勤，她本人对此十分不满意。詹姆·波特向她求婚的时候，她正在急匆匆地发一封电报，于是波特先生在她身后跪了三分钟；她回过身，差点一脚踩中男友的膝盖，然后尖叫着往后靠倒在电报机上，捂着脸发出了“夜后一般高亢的花腔女高音”。再然后，詹姆就得意洋洋地向所有人炫耀左手无名指上的戒指了。</p><p>“我都没法跟你描述他有多爱伊万斯！她知道他为了她的照片差点送命的时候都快杀了他了。——因为这件事情，莉莉答应了等我出院就请我喝酒。”西里斯容光焕发地说，“如果我没冲过去撞开詹姆，她现在可还得等好久的婚礼。”</p><p>“可是你——我以为你是为了一张照片……”</p><p>西里斯满不在乎地摆摆手，“确实是因为一张照片。莉莉在詹姆和我出发前给他的照片，他当命一样天天揣着。撤退当晚我们都还没来得及收拾，估计是他急匆匆地换衣服的时候掉出来了，总之我们都跑出不少路，也累得快没劲，詹姆突然脸色惨白地跟我说他把照片忘着了，然后不等我们拽住就往回跑。甜心，那种时候自保都难，没有人会傻到跟上去，大家都摇头叹气不打算追。”他弯起手指轻轻叩了叩石膏，“我猜这是什么奇怪的本能吧，总之我也接着拔腿跟上了。我不能看着他送死，就边跑边大声咒骂，我把我能想到的脏字都用上了，他根本不想听，也或者他听不见，我们周围全是枪响和炮弹掉下来的声音。等我们赶到废弃的战壕里，那地方都面目全非了……有时候你不得不承认所谓的爱情的力量是强大的，詹姆就在那一堆烂摊子中央扒拉出了莉莉·伊万斯的照片，而我扑过去把他和一枚炮弹隔开。——所以，你瞧，”他指了指腰上缠了好几圈的绷带，“被送过来的时候说我下半身得截肢我都信。怎么了？”</p><p>病房里很少有这种绝对安静的时刻。莱姆斯翻过身去盯着他看，第一次觉得这家伙不只是个风流倜傥的烦人精了。现在约摸是半夜，通常这个点他已经睡了，通常这个点大多数人都睡了，屋里会响着此起彼伏的呼噜声。今晚不一样，莱姆斯知道其他人也都醒着，都认认真真听完了西里斯讲的每一句话。“你在撤退过程中做了一件很高尚的事情。”病房里有人轻轻地说。“哇哦，谢谢。”西里斯抬起石膏胳膊挥了挥，“每个人都会为了朋友拼命。每个人也都会为了爱人的照片拼命。”</p><p>他朝莱姆斯眨了眨眼，不一会儿就睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯有轮椅了以后，西里斯成天缠着他一起出门散心。总是有两个护士时刻得监督着他们——主要是西里斯，尽管虚弱仍然不死心地想往远处跑。必须得要战地医院身强力壮的护士紧盯着他，让他安分地留在医院门口的那片小广场。莱姆斯通常只让推着轮椅的护士把自己推到广场边缘的草坪上；他喜欢看那些战争开始以后无人照料而胡乱生长的野花野草，说实话他很少能见着不蒙上一层灰雾的植物了。在前线的时候哪怕是丛林里，那些本该翠色逼人的草木也全是僵冷的黑白灰，偶尔还缠着狰狞的铁丝，偶尔还被炸开一串丑陋的洞。</p><p>西里斯对广场中央的雕塑情有独钟。那是再普通不过的一座动物雕像，一头牡鹿，背上驮着一位带花环的少女，少女肩头卧着一只老鼠，她垂下的手在抚摸一匹狼的脖颈，狼的边上挨着一条温驯的狗。莱姆斯觉得这尊雕塑莫名其妙——这些动物的搭配根本就没道理，不过点缀作用的雕塑或许本来就不需要什么道理；雕塑在广场的水池中央，池子里养着一群小金鱼，战争爆发以后据说数量越来越少，现在只剩五六只还在顽强地游来游去。西里斯老是靠在水池边缘，没受伤的那只手浸在水里，仰着脸认真地端详那尊稀松平常的雕塑。</p><p>“你也应该来试试。”有一次西里斯跟他说，“把手放在水里。你看，你两只手都可以放进水里。那些金鱼会游过来吸你的手指尖，可好玩了。”</p><p>幼稚。他慢慢推着轮椅靠到西里斯边上，后者正聚精会神盯着池子里围在他手边的金鱼。他挨着西里斯的胳膊伸出手放进水里，金鱼们受惊着四散，黑发男人有些失望地咕哝了一声。过了一会儿鱼重新游到了他们手边，试探着嘬起嘴吸吸他们的手背和指尖。有点痒。莱姆斯抬头看着西里斯，发现他在傻笑。</p><p>“你在傻笑。”他说。</p><p>“你也在傻笑。”西里斯反驳。莱姆斯发现他是对的。</p><p>“你先傻笑的。”他边笑边说。</p><p>“而你居然被我传染了傻笑。”</p><p>西里斯习惯性抬起那条石膏胳膊想拢拢头发；莱姆斯摇了摇头，伸出另一只手帮他把额前的乱发撩到耳后。黑发男人垂下受伤的手，用它温柔地蹭了蹭褐发人的短发。</p><p>“等我拆石膏，”西里斯说，“我就可以一边逗金鱼一边揉你头发了。”</p><p>“等我拆石膏，”莱姆斯学着他的语气，“我就可以在你准备揉我头发的时候拔腿就跑了。”</p><p>西里斯笑嘻嘻地摇摇头。“你不会跑的，莱姆斯。”他笃定地说。</p><p> </p><p>詹姆和莉莉结婚的那天，西里斯已经可以自己下床走路了。莱姆斯的腿依旧没好，于是一位护士推着轮椅跟他一起去了婚礼现场——就在山谷的某间小酒馆里，临时搭了鲜花点缀的棚子，屋里桌椅简单装饰了一下，新郎和新娘挤在花团中间朝来宾挥手。莱姆斯看见了原来的老同学们——弗兰克·隆巴顿和他的新婚妻子艾莉丝，还有金发垂肩的马琳·麦金农和梳着两只辫子的埃米琳·万斯；他们站在人群里向他打招呼，他努力伸长脖子也朝他们喊“好久不见！”。</p><p>莉莉·伊万斯千真万确有西里斯称赞过的那样漂亮：她有一头耀眼的火红色长发，白纱点缀下更显得闪闪发光。詹姆搂着她，止不住地傻笑着，而她丝毫不介意，弯着眉梢浓烈地望着他榛子色的双眼。护士把轮椅推到了前排，就在西里斯边上的空位停下。詹姆朝他热情地问好，莉莉大方地伸出手和他握了握。</p><p>“你一定是莱姆斯·卢平。”她的声音很悦耳，“詹姆跟我说了——那位天天和西里斯一起出门散心的年轻人。”</p><p>西里斯冲他眨眨眼。莉莉挑了挑眉，摆出一副若有所思的表情点了点头。很久以后，莱姆斯·卢平想到这一刻仍旧会为那天的迟钝无奈地笑，尔后叹气。他什么都没意识到，礼貌地祝福了新人，然后像其他的宾客一样开始享用装在小杯子里的麦芽威士忌和南瓜粥。西里斯靠在他边上叽叽喳喳讲着传统婚礼习俗，一杯接一杯地往嘴里倒酒，直到那位跟出来的护士威胁他再喝就禁止他出门。莱姆斯不怎么喝酒，尝了小半杯就决心作罢——他感觉有些头昏，指尖也微微发麻。</p><p>“嘿，莱姆斯，如果你不喝了，我可以喝掉剩下的吗？”西里斯凑到他耳边小声问。</p><p>他迷迷糊糊地点点头。黑发男人像获了特赦令一样迅速举起他的杯子，把剩下的威士忌一饮而尽。</p><p>“谢谢，甜心，我爱你。”</p><p>西里斯飞快地在他脸颊上落下一个带着酒精味儿的小吻。他朦胧着半转过头，黑发男人看上去有些紧张，端正地坐在位子上，灰眼灼灼盯着他。</p><p>“等一下……莱姆斯，你喝醉了？”</p><p>他费力地眨眨眼，摇摇头。西里斯皱着眉笑了。</p><p>“老天，你喝醉了。”</p><p>他们回病房以后莱姆斯才慢慢清醒过来。西里斯用石膏胳膊庄严（且僵硬）地拍拍他的肩膀表示自己一定不会告诉任何人莱姆斯·卢平酒量差到半杯麦芽威士忌就能放倒，而他有些气恼地让他闭嘴。他对喝醉以后的事情记不真切，除了西里斯沾着点儿酒的嘴唇贴了贴自己的脸颊。他怎么没躲开？</p><p>“我发誓我不会把你亲了我一口这件事告诉任何人。”</p><p>“我没有亲你，是你在未经过我允许的情况下亲了我一口。”</p><p>“什么事都逃不过你的眼睛，莱姆斯。”</p><p>西里斯从窗台边上直起身走到他跟前，弯下腰，长长的黑发几乎要落在他脸上；他伸出那条健全的胳膊，低下头，目光虔诚地凝视着莱姆斯灰绿色的眼睛。</p><p>“那你允许我现在亲你一口吗？”他轻声问。</p><p>莱姆斯没有回答。</p><p> </p><p>他没法确定他想要什么或者他在期待什么。这是战争，他们在战地医院，他们身上的伤是战斗后的痕迹，他们康复以后会重新回到前线。所有的宁静都是假的，推着他轮椅的护士和他散步是唯一的休憩，其他时间她们都忙碌奔走在病号之间，有时急急地跑到村子边缘为新的伤员处理创口。尽管战事尚未蔓延进山谷，半夜里他们还是能被远远传来的低闷响声吵醒，尔后那些患上弹震症的病员就会发作，要么是死一般的寂静，要么是惊天动地的歇斯底里。</p><p>在这样的时间举办的婚礼也更带着一丝褪不尽的悲壮，仿佛爱情是唯一能与战争抗衡的力量。在爱情和战争中，一切都是公平的。这座山谷像培养两者并行生长的温床，既是婚礼现场，亦是战地医院；宾客们多是难得放松的士兵，婚礼结束后不少人便要乘上火车奔赴前线。莉莉和詹姆守在村里全权负责起所有人的安危，因为前线战况并不乐观，戈德里克山谷随时可能成为下一处战场。</p><p>他就在婚礼上，他也曾在前线战斗。原本那种恢复伤势以后就马上回去作战的冲劲消磨了，这让他惶恐不安；他滑进安静祥和的假象里，甚至爱上了同房的病友——西里斯就在他面前，他们相距不到三英寸，他垂下眼不敢看对方烟灰色的眼睛。一声低低的闷响，他条件反射地抬头，庆幸西里斯也回过了头去看窗外。一片漆黑中有一团朦胧的火光，闪了闪，灭了。同房的弹震症患者小声地抽泣起来，声音尖锐刺耳，比被一箭射中腿的乌鸦的惨叫还嘶哑难听，听着真让人难受。靠在病房外的护士打着呵欠，轻手轻脚地推门进来安抚病人，声音同样嘶哑。</p><p>“快去睡觉。”莱姆斯压低声音对西里斯说。</p><p> </p><p>他和西里斯同一天拆掉了石膏。“我会让詹姆帮你搞一副拐杖的。”他的病友一边活动着胳膊一边说，“再过上几天我肯定就能回前线了。我会想念你的，甜心。”</p><p>莱姆斯耸耸肩。他心神不宁地坐在床上低头看自己的腿——它们可能一辈子都恢复不了，他以后得一直拄着拐。他的医生明确告诉他，他不能再去前线打仗了。“但我得到消息说他们准备让你当通讯员。”</p><p>通讯员？</p><p>他的医生是对的。他才刚适应起詹姆·波特给他的拐杖，一封电报便跟着到了。三天以后会有一班火车，他得搭上，去他新的战场。西里斯还没收到任何消息，没心没肺地依旧成天拉着他出去散步。现在他们被允许去更远一些的地方闲逛，黑发男人就老拽着他去酒馆。莱姆斯当然不会再喝酒，只是看着西里斯在吧台跟前坐下，笑嘻嘻地夸那位年轻的女酒保人美嗓子甜。那位总梳着一支麻花辫的姑娘乐意听那些夸奖，偶尔会在人们的起哄声里放声歌唱。确实很好听——她有一副好嗓子，祝酒歌唱得人心痒痒。西里斯送了她一块碎花丝帕，后来她就老把它扎进辫子里，走起路来那一小片布料就跟着头发一晃一晃。</p><p>自然，他们还是老在广场的水池边上逗金鱼玩。只剩下四只了，摆着小巧的尾巴游来游去，西里斯边伸手让它们凑过来吸指尖边腾出另一只手揉揉莱姆斯的头发，得意洋洋地说——“瞧，我说了你不会跑开的。”“那是因为我还拄着拐。”褐发人翻个白眼，挨着他坐下；他自然地就会靠在西里斯身上，黑发男人平稳的呼吸声让人安心。</p><p>“你明天就要走了。”西里斯说。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“我们应该一起做点有意义的事情。”西里斯侧过头垂眼看着他。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“我们去拍照吧！”</p><p>于是莱姆斯拄着拐，和西里斯肩并肩慢悠悠地朝山谷里唯一的照相馆走过去。</p><p> </p><p>直到坐上火车他才忍不住哭了。西里斯、詹姆和莉莉一同送他到了车站；他和每一个人都拥抱了。</p><p>“现在你允许我吻你吗？”拥抱的时候，他听见西里斯凑在他耳边轻声问。</p><p>“可以。”他也轻声回答了。</p><p>西里斯在他耳朵上吻了吻。然后他松开了他，一本正经地说：“战争结束了记得回来看我们。到那时候你还能见着小波特。”</p><p>莉莉怀孕了。“也和小波特抱一抱吧。”她对莱姆斯说。莱姆斯弯下身子贴了贴她微微鼓起的腹部。</p><p>“小波特说祝你好运。”詹姆说。</p><p>莱姆斯原本决定在车上睡一觉，但他睡不着了。西里斯·布莱克。他们相识才多久？一年？半年？一年半？“人总是需要抓住点什么……就像溺水的人拼命要抓住一点东西一样。这是战争，你要抓着他——抓着西里斯·布莱克——不放吗？”</p><p> </p><p>通讯员的工作在战况激烈之时足够忙碌。他必须传达的都不是好消息，当他干涩着嗓音宣布战线已经推到戈德里克山谷的时候，铺天盖地的晕眩感几乎要让他溺毙在房间里。电流声呲啦作响，他颤抖着手去拿水杯，洒了一身。接着是马琳·麦金农牺牲，他播报完毕便失声痛哭，喘着气扶住桌子尽力让自己平静下来。埃米琳·万斯与隆巴顿夫妇伤重被送至战地医院；戈德里克山谷昨日被炮弹袭击，所幸无人死亡……</p><p>他想回去，回到那尊雕像边上；他想在那里战斗，他想和詹姆、和西里斯并肩战斗，而不是守在狭小的通讯室里播报那些让他痛苦的消息。或者至少别总是那些让他快要崩溃绝望的事情，偶尔也提一提战况有没有什么转机……他失眠得越来越厉害，到最后不得不找随军医生给自己开药。</p><p>他一遍遍地梦到那片广场，那尊雕像，水池里还剩下的四条金鱼，西里斯就在那儿，完好无损，一只手伸进水里，另一只手揉揉他的头发；詹姆和莉莉抱着孩子站在边上，那个嗓音甜美的女酒保甩着辫子唱着歌。但等他醒来，他的通讯稿上赫然写着——戈德里克山谷战况激烈，今……</p><p>那些他关心的人呢？杳无音讯。</p><p> </p><p>清晨他被狠狠摇醒，接过消息冲进通讯室里根本端不住声音——他们赢了！戈德里克山谷一役，他们赢了！战争就要结束了……他盼了这么久的希望回来了！紧跟着是阵亡名单，……詹姆·波特，莉莉·波特……还有……西里斯·布莱克。</p><p> </p><p>他一个人又回去了。那是战争刚结束的时候，重建尚未开始，一切荒芜。山谷里蒙着烟雾般的灰色，四下都是残垣断壁。他已经不需要拄拐，缓缓走在暗淡的街道上。广场中央被炸得面目全非，那尊雕像早就塌成一摊碎石，只能勉强看出一头残破不全的狼仍旧怔怔地半立着。水池里没有金鱼，只有爆炸剩下的碎片。</p><p>战地医院奄奄一息地开着，曾经推过他轮椅的护士们如今还剩下两三个。她们认出他，没精打采地引着他去看望伤重的旧友们。弗兰克和艾莉丝——只半仰躺在病床上，一言不发……严重的弹震症，在隔壁病床的埃米琳对他说，他们从进来到现在没有讲过一句话。好几个月了。</p><p>他们在哪儿？……死者，那些死者……莱姆斯听着自己的声音像那天夜里的病友一样嘶哑难听，……他们在哪儿？他们被埋在哪儿？</p><p>来不及埋。但我们在慢慢处理了。一个护士跟他说。</p><p>带我去看。他说。</p><p> </p><p>这里原先是广场，有水池，有雕塑。现在它是墓园的中央，是尖锥的石碑，刻满名字，周身堆满鲜花。莱姆斯·卢平贴着碑身坐下，从怀里摸出那瓶麦芽威士忌。</p><p>他听见身后有响动，便抬起头。是那位梳着麻花辫的哑女酒保。她提着一盏灯，默不作声地走到他跟前，把他的钱包递给他。</p><p>一定是离去得过于匆忙，掉下了。</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>他打开钱包；那张照片卷了边，褪了色；西里斯·布莱克和莱姆斯·卢平，两个年轻人挤在小小的边框里笑得灿烂。</p><p>“现在我允许你亲吻我，西里斯。”</p><p>哑女举起了灯。跃动的光芒落在纪念碑上。</p><p>刻着的名字有西里斯·布莱克。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>